With the rapid development of technology in the society today, people have a variety of portable electronic equipment, such as cell phones, notebook computers, walkmans, portable memory hardware, PDAs, digital cameras, etc., that have been often used by people in different industries and become indispensable in our lives. Nowadays, portable electronic equipment has a variety of functions and is complicated. The most important issue is how to solve the problem of providing electrical power at power exhaustion and recharging the batteries rapidly and conveniently. Some prior arts provide solutions to the problem.
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 200711256 discloses a portable charging device that is installed in a notebook computer or other portable electronic equipment for recharging the small electronic equipment to increase its working time. The portable charging equipment comprises a battery, a charging switch, and a charging cable. The battery is rechargeable for notebook computer or other portable electronic equipment to a supply power required at operation. The charging cable is used to connect to the small electronic equipment; the charging switch is connected to the battery and the charging cable for controlling the power to recharge the small batteries of small electronic equipment thereof.
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 200637101 discloses a portable charging device of a portable electronic device, that solves the problems that the conventional portable electronic devices can only rely on the supplement of public supply power and that multiple charging devices are needed. The use of auxiliary power supply equipment will increase the space and burden of weight that cause inconveniences. The portable charging device comprises a charging base, a back plate assembly, a loaded base, and the battery cores arranged in the charging base. The loaded base is assembled by an auxiliary positioning mechanism. A portable electronic device that is needed to be charged can be loaded in the loaded base and can be connected to the connector on the charging base to obtain electricity
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 200614626 discloses a kind of convenient and economical portable charging equipment that is small in size and can be held in a hand, whereby it uses an embedded secondary battery to provide electricity and an external connector to transmit data to the electronic equipment or receive data from the electronic equipment for the sake of convenience of charging the portable electronic equipment.
Portable electronic equipment primarily depends on built-in power supply, for example the batteries made of lithium or nickel-cadmium in the mobile phones. When the built-in power supply is exhausted, how the batteries can be recharged rapidly and simultaneously that has been chasing as one of the improving targets.
There are many kinds of electronic equipments. Therefore, it is possibly happened that the electronic equipments have the same or different functions, and they may require different specifications of charging devices or different interfaces that do not allow them to use the same charging devices. Under the circumstances, it usually results that users have to prepare additional rechargeable batteries and charging devices to meet the requirements of different equipments, which produce the problems of occupying space and causing inconvenience.
In addition, the industry has already developed many portable charging devices, but this kind of portable charging device is usually provided with at least a charging device and a connection line that do not comprise any winding unit for winding the connection line. This kind of portable charging device without winding unit is usually divided into two types. First, the connection line and the charging device are separable. The connection line and the charging device are connected together when they are in use. The second type comprises an integrated structure that the charging device is fixedly connected to the connecting line.
The first design with separable connection line causes a trouble of carrying that can increase the risk of loss, the occupying space of carrying and a chore of categorizing parts. The second design of connecting the charging device to the connection line has the least risk of loss, but it has the damages to the connecting point of the connection line and charging device due to pressing or accidental pull. The second design has the same drawbacks of occupying space and not possessing winding function as the first design.